


Eliza's Party

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron and Seb [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daddy Robron, Episode fix it, Family Fluff, M/M, making dad friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: a fix it of sorts for the scenes from Eliza's party from the March 2nd ep





	Eliza's Party

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like those party scenes with the picture ED painted of Robert, Rebecca, and Seb as a happy little family and Aaron nowhere to be found (which is probably because Danny was still sleeping off his NTA hangover when those scenes were filmed but I digress) so I fixed it.
> 
> also - any excuse for some daddy robron with Seb content ;)

“Hey stranger.” Priya said when she spotted Robert in the shop. “I haven’t seen you since our club night.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve just been busy with work. You know how it is.”

“Work. Is that what we’re calling it? Working up an appetite so Mike the chef can cook for you, more like.”

Robert gave her a confused look.

“Mike! The guy from the club you went home with!”

“What? Oh… him.”

“Was he that bad in bed that you’ve forgotten him already?”

Robert chuckled.

“No I uh didn’t actually go home with him. I got a taxi home and erm… got back together with Aaron.”

“You what?”

“Yeah. It’s going really well. I moved back home and there’s this.” Robert said, holding up his left hand, showing her his wedding ring.

“Wow. You two move fast don’t you?”

“When you know, you know.” Robert said with a shrug.

“And what about Seb? Did he move with you?” Priya asked, shopping forgotten and eager to get the full story out of Robert.

“Sort of. I mean, Rebecca still lives with Vic but he’s already spent the night at the Mill with us. I’m actually picking up some more supplies because he’s staying with us tonight too.” Robert explained. “But it seems like David is out of the brand of formula we usually get him.”

Priya glanced at the shelf and grabbed a tin. 

“I used this for Amba and Jai and Megan used it for Eliza.”

“Right. Thanks.” Robert said, taking the tin from her and walking over to David to go pay.  
  
“You know, it’s Eliza’s birthday today and we’re having a party for her later, you should come with Seb. You and Aaron both.”

“A kids birthday party? He’s only four months old. And won’t Jai and Megan mind? It’s not like they invited us.”

“No, it’s fine.” Priya insisted. “They only want to upstage the nursery mums with this party and I could do with a friend to talk to.”

Before their night out together Robert had barely ever said hello to Priya but hearing her consider him a friend made him smile.

“Alright, I’ll talk to Aaron. Should we bring a present?”

“No, don’t worry about it. She’ll have so many presents, she won’t even notice.” Priya told him. “Just show up for an hour or two and play along with my dad’s games. And maybe you’ll meet some other single parents.”

“I just told you Aaron and I are back together.”

“I didn’t mean it like that! I think Jai mentioned something about a girl from Eliza’s nursery group having two dads. You could be dad friends!”

“Yeah we’ll see.” Robert said, handing David his card to pay for the baby formula. “I better get home and tell Aaron we’ve been invited to a birthday party.”

——

“So I just ran into Priya at the shop.” Robert said when he walked into the Mill. 

Aaron was lying on the floor on his back, holding Seb up and flying him through the air and making air plane noises at him.

“Yeah?”

“She invited us to Eliza’s birthday party. Today.” Robert glanced at his watch. “It starts in half an hour.”

“She what? He’s only four months old. What’s he going to do at that party?” Aaron asked, lowering Seb slightly and pulling silly faces at him.

“It’s for Priya I suppose. She wants someone to talk to that’s not her family or jealous mums from nursery.”

“And that’s us?”

“I’d say I’d talk to you. It’s just an invite, we don’t have to go. Or I could take him on my own if you don’t fancy it.”

Aaron sat up, cradling Seb in his arms.

“I didn’t say that. But it’s not like he’ll be playing any party games or eating cake, will he?”

“No. But we can. I mean it’s no Bob’s chocolate surprise but if they want to impress the other mums they'll have to have some spectacular cake, don’t they?” 

“Well I suppose it would be rude to turn down an invitation, wouldn’t it Seb?” Aaron said to the little boy in his arms who smiled at him in return.

“Well then, get dressed, both of you.” Robert said, taking Seb from Aaron and pulling his husband to his feet with his free hand, pressing a quick kiss to his lips when he was back upright. “You can’t show up at a party in your trackies.”

“Don’t see why not.” Aaron grinned. “It’s a kids party, it’s hardly black tie.”

“I know.” Robert mused. “Pity.”

—

The party, in the end, wasn’t so bad. Seb was mesmerised by a purple balloon Aaron kept bouncing off his nose and smiling. They’d complimented Megan on the party and made the obligatory ‘we’re taking notes’ comment before deciding Seb’s first birthday party wouldn’t be anything like the carefully planned and orchestrated event Eliza’s party was.  
  
Rishi got the party going after everyone had had their cake an lemonade by starting a game of pass the parcel and generally trying, and failing, to get Eliza to smile. Robert had to admit he was enjoying himself more than he thought he would. Even if Aaron holding Seb and taking the only free chair meant he had to sit on the floor next to a little boy who seemed to idolise him.

“So how old is your boy?” One of the other dads asked some time later when Aaron and Robert had moved to the sofa.

“Four months.” Robert replied. “And yours?”

“Seven and a half. Does he go to nursery with Eliza too? I don’t think I’ve seen you three there before.”

“Ah no, we live just down the road, auntie Priya invited us.”

The man nodded. 

“I’m Gary by the way, this is Oliver… and my husband Ben has fled to the kitchen during the fifth round of pass the parcel.” Gary joked and waved at a man sipping a drink and watching the party from a safe distance.

“I’m Robert, this is my husband Aaron, and this little man is Sebastian. Seb for short.” Robert said, introducing his little family.

“So you live around here? Must be nice for him, growing up in the country side. The fresh air and all.” Gary noted.

“Ah yeah it’s alright.”

“It’ll be better in the summer when we can take him outside without having to bundle him up in 20 layers.” Aaron added. “And I can stop his daddy from putting him in silly clothes.” He joked, gently snapping the suspenders on Seb’s trousers.

Gary laughed.

“Ben and I used to be like that too. Always trying to make him look his best. But now he’s started crawling and shuffling around on his bum and well… we’re happy if his knees aren’t poking out his trousers after a week.”

The three men laughed and talked while Seb curiously observed the little boy in Gary’s lap.

A little over an hour later they made their way back home after exchanging Facebook details with Gary and Ben and agreeing to meet up sometime in the spring once the weather improved and hopefully the kids could get to know each other.

“Well… we’re officially those people…” Robert said, pushing Seb’s pram down the road.

“The ones that attend kids birthday parties with a kid too young to know what’s going on?” Aaron grinned.

“That too.” Robert agreed. “But I meant the kind that set up play dates with other parents for their kids.”

Aaron smiled. 

“Yeah not exactly what I pictured myself doing at 26 to be honest. I mean… six months ago the only thing I was planning was getting drunk with friends while travelling around Europe.”

Robert stopped walking and looked at Aaron. 

“If it’s moving too fast… just say so and I’ll leave him with Vic and Rebecca more often or do this stuff on my own. I don’t want to pressure you into something you’re not ready for.”

“Robert. Shut up. I’m fine. Just thinking out loud, that’s all.”

“You sure?”

“Definitely. I’m happy. I want this. I want you, you idiot.” Aaron said and kissed him.

“That’s my line.” Robert said and they both laughed.


End file.
